


30 seconds

by red_pandas_and_books



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Wrath of the Dragon King, Reunion, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_pandas_and_books/pseuds/red_pandas_and_books
Summary: After searching diligently for months on word of where her brother, Seth, or Bracken have been taken, Kendra receives word that they know where the Unicorn is being held.





	30 seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special day doesn't feel so special

Kendra stared dully at the report in front of her, eyes swimming. The words kept coming in and out of focus, and it had only taken Kendra a couple of minutes to realize she wasn't getting anything out of it.

Still, she persisted. The pain in her eyes was nothing compared to the pain in her chest. Losing contact with Bracken had been painful and worrisome, but that felt like nothing to the raw, pulsating ache that Mendigo had torn through while carrying Seth. 

Kendra rubbed her eyes and glared back at the pages before her. Seth hated reading. At least he used to. He might enjoy it now. 

It was agonizing thinking about how Seth could be different now. How he may not even be that reckless kid who'd been willing to try the milk when she'd asked him to. She pushed thoughts aside and refocused on the papers discussing trolls pestering the dwarfs. 

Words kept blurring in her eyes; she had no idea what any of this said. When was this report written anyways? She leafed back a page to the date on top of the report. 14 October. Two days ago. That meant it was October 16th now. It was her birthday. 

Kendra sat back in her chair, report temporarily forgotten. It had been almost three months since Seth had been taken, and here she was, turning 16 without him. 

She felt the familiar tears burn in her eyes. Seth had always joked that she wasn't allowed to date until she was 16, and when she turned 16 he was going to have to re-double his efforts to go tell all the boys what a stink she was. They had picked up when Gavin, no, Navrog, was writing her, but most of those taunts had died when her stingbulb had passed away. By the time she met Bracken, they had been practically dead and instead turned into teases specifically about him. 

Here she was, 16 years old, and no Seth or Bracken in sight. No brother to tease her and no potential boyfriend to be teased about. 

Her parents were still in the states. The barrel had been the only way to get to Wyrmroost outside of the gate, and with no first horn-- Kendra refused to let Bracken's from her side-- and the distracter spell, getting to the preserve was too risky. The only family members here were her Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson. 

They were actually going to leave soon too. Grandpa had to get back and run the Knights of Dawn. Without the barrel, it was too difficult without cell service or any way of communicating. 

 

 


End file.
